dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Splumonkey
Normal= , turns into Shadow Splumonkey during the Nightmare Phase |imagewidth = 150px |image = Image:Splumonkey.png |imagewidth = 150px |spawnFrom = ( ) |drops = , , 50%, Any stolen items in its Inventory }} |-| Shadow= Splumonkeys are neutral Mobs found in Ruins. They live in Splumonkey Pods and try to steal items by knocking them out of the player's inventory. When killed, they drop any stolen items, 1 Morsel, 1 Cave Banana, and possibly 1 Nightmare Fuel. When the Nightmare Cycle reaches the Nightmare Phase, Splumonkeys turn into Shadow Splumonkeys and become hostile to the player and any mobs in the vicinity. When killed, they drop Beard Hair in addition to their usual drops. When the Nightmare Cycle resumes the Calm Phase, Splumonkeys revert to their normal form. Behavior Splumonkeys pick Bananas from Cave Banana Trees, Berries from Berry Bushes, and any Mushrooms in sight. They will harvest crops from Farm plots, steal items from Chests, Ice Boxes, and Chester, and take food from Crock Pots. If they pick up a hat, they will wear it. The hat will give the same benefits to the Splumonkey as a player (a Miner Hat will provide light, a Football Helmet defense, etc.), and will lose durability at the same rate a player would. Splumonkeys defend themselves by throwing Manure at a distance or biting enemies that come within melee range. Being hit by Manure causes damage and lowers Sanity by 10 points. Splumonkeys can hold a maximum of three Manure, and eating food items will replenish this count. They prefer to run and throw any Manure they have from a distance, so the player may need to corner it to hurt it with melee weapons. At the onset of an Earthquake, all Splumonkeys return to their Splumonkey Pods. Once there, they will drop all the items they have (excluding worn headgear). When one of their comrades dies, they drop all their items (again, excluding worn headgear) where they are and run back to the Splumonkey Pods. Shadow Splumonkeys are not affected by these events. On occasion, Splumonkeys will follow the player, especially if the player has a Cave Banana in their inventory. Unlike other followers, Splumonkeys do not assist and only harass. Splumonkeys will randomly try to knock items out of the player's inventory. Once on the ground, they will rush to pick up the item. Below is the number of hits it takes with each weapon to kill a Splumonkey. The Weather Pain is not included due to the random nature of its projectile. Splumonkeys take 2 blasts from the Ice Staff to be frozen and 1 Sleep Dart to be put to sleep. Trivia * The name "Splumonkey" is a portmanteau of the words "Spelunk" and "Monkey." ** The name may be a reference to the indie game Spelunky, which has a subterranean monkey enemy that steals items from the player. ** The name may also be a reference to the term "Underground Monkey", or the practice of reusing mob sprites in role-playing video games by placing them in different areas (placing animals in strange biomes) with the common example being a subterranean monkey enemy. * Before the Stuff Of Nightmares update, Splumonkeys used to spawn in Caves. They also used to spawn from Barrels, likely a reference to the phrase "more fun than a barrel of monkeys" or to the classic game Donkey Kong, where barrels spawn from a monkey. Barrels were changed to Splumonkey Pods in A Moderately Friendly Update. * Splumonkeys were added in response to fan suggestion. * Splumonkeys were revealed during early Beta, leading people to believe they would be implemented sooner than they were. They were not actually implemented until seven months later. The reason for the delay is unknown. Gallery Splumonkey and Wilson.png|A size comparison of Splumonkeys near Wilson. Splumonkeys Idle.png|Two Splumonkeys, with one about to battlecry. Splumonkey battle cry.png|A Splumonkey's battle cry. Splumonkey Eating.png|A Splumonkey eating. Splumonkey Theft.png|A Splumonkey stealing an Ice Staff from Wilson. Snoringsplumonkey.png|A snoring Splumonkey. Frozen Splumonkey.png|A frozen Splumonkey. Splumonkey Bite.png|A Splumonkey using its bite attack. Splumonkey Dung.png|A Splumonkey throwing Manure at Wilson. Splumonkey Hats.png|Splumonkeys wearing stolen hats. Splumonkey Shadow Hats.png|Shadow Monkeys - frozen and wearing hats. Splumonkey Asleep.png|A sleeping Splumonkey Shadow Splumonkey Asleep.png|A sleeping shadow Splumonkey Category:Mobs Category:Animals Category:Neutral Creatures Category:Ranged Creatures Category:Ruins Creatures Category:Hostile Creatures Category:Apparel Category:Nightmare State Indicator Category:Missing multi-quotes